A Hundred Fragments
by xTamashii
Summary: A 100 sentence prompt focusing on Yoite and Miharu. Sad and cheerful, friendly and even a little romantic, and everything else in between.


Okay, so I found this prompt randomly on Google. A hundred sentences is quite a list, I know. Also, most of my readers probably haven't read/watched Nabari no Ou, but I would honestly recommend it, it's just so good ;3

So some of these are things are based off things that happened, some things that didn't. Also my interpretations and such, and some things you can just take as you will. However, this is intended to be viewed in a more romantic light.

Also, it seems like lots of these are in Yoite's POV. Lol.

So here goes my first fic of NnO. Please be kind :3 -inclines head-

* * *

**1. Introduction**  
There was no formal introduction; just the point of a deadly finger and the terrible pain in his eye.

**2. Love  
**It was an emotion Yoite had never truly received from anyone but was also something Miharu was more than willing to give.

**3. Light**  
That apathetic boy had been as bright as the sun when he first entered his life, and still was.

**4. Dark**  
It was comforting, being amongst shadows; however, on some nights, he could still feel the blade of the knife on his neck.

**5. Seeking Solace  
**He clutched onto the smaller boy for dear life and Miharu didn't question him; only gave him a sense of peace.

**6. Break Away**  
On the day he took Miharu's hand and ran from Kairoushuu, he knew he was making himself even a target.

**7. Heaven  
**Yoite wondered what such a place would be like, knowing he would never ever see it.

**8. Innocence  
**Though he had shed so much blood, Miharu still saw the innocence of youth behind his cool, blue eyes.  
**  
9. Drive  
**Miharu's real reason for going through with Yoite's wish was not because he had threatened him, but because he was the most important person out of any of the others to him.  
**  
10. Breathe Again  
**With Miharu by his side, something like breathing that was normally so difficult became somehow easier.  
**  
11. Memory  
**No matter how far back in his mind Miharu reached, he was always grasping at , kill, and kill; he was never bothered by it, though his life dwindled every time.

**12. Insanity  
**Yoite clutched at his head, certain that he had reached his breaking point.

**13. Misfortune  
**It was a cruel understatement to use such a word to describe him, Yoite thought.

**14. Smile  
**The first time he saw Yoite smile, he knew he never wanted the other boy to leave.

**15. Silence  
**It unnerved Miharu sometimes, since Yoite often said so little.

**16. Questioning  
**There were many things he wanted to know, but for Yoite's sake, Miharu bit his tongue.

**17. Blood  
**His hands would be forever stained.

**18. Rainbow  
**Even with his damaged vision, Yoite could see that it was beautiful.

**19. Gray  
**His vision was fading, blackening, the colors all tinged with ashy gray.  
**  
20. Fortitude  
**To Yoite, death simply wasn't an option; after all, he had promised Miharu.  
**  
21. Vacation  
**Though they were technically on the run, being alone together in such a way felt like an escape.  
**  
22. Mother Nature  
**It was times like these, Miharu knew, when the temperature plunged and the two boys had to keep close to one another for warmth that he was grateful for the wintertime.**  
****  
23. Cat  
**Sometimes, when Miharu looked at that cat that was once a stray, he felt an odd tug at his heart.  
**  
24. No Time  
**His body was withering away like a dying flower; Yoite knew he couldn't stop time, but sometimes wished for it all the same.

**25. Trouble Lurking  
**Yoite didn't like the fact that Miharu had noticed him in the shadows between the buildings; the space was already cramped enough as it was.  
**  
26. Tears  
**"I don't want to die...help me, Miharu."

**27. Foreign  
**Pain was something familiar to him, but the softness of another's touch was not.  
**  
28. Sorrow  
**That crushing, suffocating feeling and longing to remember was more painful than any wound he could remember receiving.  
**  
29. Happiness  
**It came in a much different form than Miharu had expected.

**30. Under the Rain  
**...Maybe he had lied about forgetting his umbrella just so he could share one with Yoite.  
**  
31. Flowers  
**Needless to say, Yoite was speechless when Miharu wove him a crown of daisies and placed it on his head, laughing happily at his expression.  
**  
32. Night  
**Yoite loved the shapelessness that night brought with it.  
**  
33. Expectations  
**Miharu knew that along with the Shinrabansho, he was carrying the weight of everyone's hopes on his shoulders.  
**  
34. Stars  
**They were so bright and pierced through the darkness; they reminded him of hope.  
**  
35. Hold My Hand  
**For once, Yoite didn't shake him off, and Miharu tightened his grip.  
**  
36. Precious Treasure  
**Any time left with Yoite was something Miharu was not willing to let slip away.  
**  
37. Eyes  
**Green stared into blue, silently vowing something he hoped the other would understand.  
**  
38. Abandoned  
**That was how Sora always felt, that was how Yoite used to feel.  
**  
39. Dreams  
**As he watched him sleep, Miharu hoped with all his might that Yoite wasn't tormented in his sleep, too.  
**  
40. Rated  
**To be honest, Miharu didn't understand why on earth that restaurant was four stars; as he tried to rid himself of the aftertaste he was glad for the first and only time that Yoite couldn't taste it.  
**  
41. Teamwork  
**Miharu knew he couldn't have gotten this far without any of his friends, especially without Yoite.  
**  
42. Standing Still  
**When things were peaceful, Yoite found it comforting to simply stop moving and think.  
**  
43. Dying  
**It was unspoken knowledge; they both knew it but neither wanted to acknowlege it.  
**  
44. Two Roads  
**As the Shinrabansho's voice whispered tantalizingly in his ear, he could have sword he found himself standing at the crossroads.  
**  
45. Illusion  
**That was all Yoite knew his current life was; once he vanished, the fantasy would end.

**46. Family**  
Sometimes Miharu missed his mother and father more than he would let anyone know.

**47. Creation**  
Sometimes Miharu would wonder where the Shinrabansho came from, and who she really was.

**48. Childhood**  
Was he a boy or was he a girl?

**49. Stripes**  
"Miharu...what are you wearing?"

**50. Breaking the Rules**  
Technically, they weren't obeying the rules of either side, but neither really cared anyway.

**51. Sport**  
This war, this fighting; in the end, wasn't it just like a game?

**52. Deep in Thought**  
When Yoite was silent, as he often was, Miharu half wished he could use the Izuna Shingan to know what he was thinking.

**53. Keeping a Secret**  
It was a vow, between him and Yoite alone, and not even Kumohira-sensei needed to know.

**54. Tower**  
Sometimes, Miharu thought it might be nice to be like a princess from the fairytailes, waiting for his prince to save him from a tall tower guarded by a ferocious beast.

**55. Waiting**  
It was simply not an option, for there was no time to spare.

**56. Danger Ahead**  
The warning signs were all there, but Miharu forced himself to ignore them.

**57. Sacrifice**  
He didn't even want to think about all the things Miharu was giving up for him when he wasn't worth it in the first place.

**58. Kick in the Head**  
The realization that he was really truly dying had never been more shocking.

**59. No Way Out**  
It felt like the walls were closing in on them sometimes, and their only hope was to keep on running.

**60. Rejection**  
"Don't touch me!"

**61. Fairy Tale**  
Miharu wished again he could be like a princess, minus the part about being a female.

**62. Magic**  
That smile was definitely something other-worldly.

**63. Do Not Disturb**  
He half-wished he could steal that sign from a hotel room...

**64. Multitasking**  
He had to, or else he would break from lack of things to preoccupy himself with.

**65. Horror**  
The way he saw his past was so much like a scary movie.

**66. Traps**  
They were everywhere, and Yoite knew better than to fall into one.

**67. Playing the Melody**  
That laughter was like music to his ears.

**68. Hero**  
And then, after his prince rescued him, Miharu would say that infamous line...

**69. Annoyance**  
Miharu kicked in his sleep.

**70. 67%**  
It was how sure he was of Yoite feeling the same about him, which was rather sad now that he reflected on it.

**71. Obsession**  
Miharu wondered if that was what thinking about Yoite every waking moment was called.

**72. Mischief Managed**  
Miharu's taste for it never was.

**73. I Can't**  
The hand blocking his mouth told him all he needed to know.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**  
He wasn't sure how this started, but Yoite knew he would win.

**75. Mirror**  
Yoite hated them.

**76. Broken Pieces**  
It was what Yoite felt his heart was like.

**77. Test**  
Thanks to his constant absences, Miharu failed.

**78. Drink**  
Lemonade was one of the few things that truly calmed Yoite down.

**79. Starvation**  
He felt this way constantly.

**80. Words**  
Miharu would always tell Yoite what he wanted to hear, and if that didn't work, he would remain by his side.

**81. Pen and Paper**  
Yoite watched Miharu doodle on a piece of paper intently before attempting to steal it, only to find it to be a badly drawn stick figure of himself.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**  
Miharu sometimes wondered if that person could, for he really hoped so.

**83. Heal**  
That time at Alya, it was only halfway unintentional...

**84. Out Cold**  
Miharu felt Yoite's head drop to his shoulder and smiled.

**85. Spiral**  
Yoite felt like he was heading down some twisted path that never seemed to end; like he was heading downward and wouldn't be able to climb back up.

**86. Seeing Red**  
When they were going to kill Yoite, for the first time, Miharu felt rage fill his entire being.

**87. Food**  
He watched as Yoite ate; he always seemed so starved but whenever Miharu saw him, he was constantly eating.

**88. Pain**  
He stare listlessly at the blood staining his gloves again.

**89. Through the Fire**  
Each step he took made him feel like he was burning even more.

**90. Triangle**  
Yoite really hoped that teacher had no feelings other than platonic ones for Miharu; if so, he just may have to do something about it...

**91. Drowning**  
Miharu knew he had once been drowning, but now he couldn't even recall who had saved him.

**92. All That I Have**  
"Yoite, I will grant your wish, I swear it...but please promise me that you won't die..."

**93. Give Up**  
Miharu didn't want to leave Yoite behind, no matter how hopeless anything was; he felt as if he simply couldn't go on without him...

**94. Last Hope**  
Miharu knew the gist of what he was to Yoite, but as much as Yoite relied on him, he was afraid to give him what he truly wanted.

**95. Advertisement**  
They both stopped and stared at the poster, Miharu smiling before saying, "Yoite, are you hungry?"

**96. In the Storm**  
Every day they were battling a storm, whether it was calm outside or not.

**97. Safety First**  
Yoite knew Yukimi would take good care of Miharu when he was gone; after all, he had taken such good care of him all this time.

**98. Puzzle**  
Yoite couldn't quite figure Miharu out; one moment he was perfectly normal, but if Yoite were to ever accidentally get too close, his face would turn bright red...

**99. Solitude**  
Miharu preferred things this way, it made him feel at ease...that is, until he met Yoite.

**100. Relaxation**  
As Miharu combed his fingers gently through Yoite's dark hair, humming something faintly, Yoite gripped onto his shirt just a little more tightly and pressed his head closer to the smaller boy's thighs.

* * *

I actually did it!

First thing I've written in some time.

Well, please tell me what you thought :D


End file.
